I am Not A Servant
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Accused of being a servant Kristoff takes the words to heart, the insecurities he'd pushed down over the past year coming to light once more.


**Summary**: Accused of being a servant Kristoff takes the words to heart, the insecurities he'd pushed down over the past year coming to light once more.  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing**: Kristanna  
**Notes:** Takes place nearly a year after the events of the movie. It's the first time I've ever actually ventured into writing for this fandom, so I hope I got their characters right. Title given to me by Amaura(Starship-Amaura) on tumblr

* * *

Kristoff sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand down his face in frustration. The castle was enormous, and even after nearly half a year of living within it's walls he still found himself lost within it's depths on occasion. This was one such occasion.

Somewhere he had taken a wrong turn, and now found himself in the guest quarters on the other side of the large facility, the study he was meant to meet the queen and princess in for lunch on the other hall across the castle.

Grumbling to himself he backtracked, knowing if he made it to the kitchen he could easily find his way from there on. Continuing on his way he was surprised to see a formally dressed dark haired man appear in one of the open doorways before he remembered there was a Spanish dignitary visiting the sisters. He had been present when the man had arrived, but quickly forgot about his presence due to his harvesting schedule keeping him out of the castle for the previous week.

Having just returned the evening prior, having cleaned up when he arrived left him free to spend the morning with Anna in the square before they came home to prepare for lunch with Elsa. Noticing the Spanish man Antoine beckoning him forward he approached cautiously, he usually made it a point to interfere as little as possible with the dignitaries, fearing he would set a bad reputation for himself and Anna.  
"Yes Lord Antoine?" He inquired, shifting from foot to foot agitatedly. He was already late for lunch and he still had to find his way back across the castle and this wasn't helping him get there any faster.

"I want you to press my dinner clothes and shine my shoes while I'm out." The brunette commanded, his voice smooth and rich, flicking an invisible piece of lint off his jacket.

"Pardon me my lord but you seem to be mistaken. I'm not a servant here." Kristoff explained, withholding a heavy sigh. This wasn't the first time he'd been accused of being a servant. Glancing at the blonde from the corner of rich brown eyes Antoine sneered.

"You most certainly appear a servant. What; pray tell; are you then?" He asked, looking at the flustered blonde.

"I'm the princess Anna's suitor, Kristoff Bjorgman." He responded, standing up straighter and watching the brunette, already knowing his reaction.

"Do not lie to me. I'll have your tongue for such an obvious lie." The Spaniard hissed, advancing on the taller blonde.

"Pardon me but I'm not lying. Ask the princess yourself if you don't believe me. I've been courting her for nearly a year." Kristoff explained, surprised at the reaction of the smaller male. He's faced oblivious suitors of the princess, and determined suitors, but never had he seen one so angry to realize she was already taken.

"Why would the princess want you?" He sneered, circling the blonde like a bird of prey.

"You're nothing. Merely a peasant, and an ugly one at that. She would never allow herself to be courted by one such as you. Look at you, you're just an incompetent oaf! Why would she want someone like you, who can give her nothing, when she could have someone like me, who can give her everything she's ever dreamt of, and then more." Stopping his circling he scoffed, directing towards the blondes clothes.

"You're poorly dressed, poorly groomed, and you lumber around so ungracefully. I'll let you go this once for such a lie, but mark my words. You won't be so lucky the next time. Now, do as I say. It had better be finished by time I return." With that he turned and sauntered down the hall, leaving the stunned blonde.

Gathering his wits Kristoff sighed heavily, looking down at his hands. Who was he kidding. Antoine was right, Anna deserved so much better than him. Everything the foreign man had said rang true, and hearing from someone else, someone who was better suited for Anna, hit it home for the blonde. Continuing down the hall he quickly found his way to the ornate doors leading out to the courtyard. Not wanting to be noticed leaving he thought better of it and made his way to the servants entrance by the kitchen. Waving cheerfully to the cook he slipped out, happy front dying away once he was out of sight.

Quickly heading to the stable he found Sven, the reindeer looking up happily when he entered, braying softly once he came closer, realizing something was amiss.

"Hey buddy." He mumbled, reaching with trembling for the harness he kept hung on a peg outside the pen. Butting his hands and knocking the harness to the ground Sven brayed once again, obviously worried.

"Stop Sven. I need to get this on you. We…we don't belong here." He answered, the harness shaking in his hands. Stepping into the pen with the reindeer he began the process of putting on the harness, cursing his fumbling hands.

Heaving a sigh he lowered himself into the pile of hay, elbows on his knees, long fingers threading through and clenching blonde hair. It should be easy. He was doing what's best for Anna. She deserved better. So why couldn't he just do it?

Feeling Sven lay beside him he reached out, clutching at the brown fur of his best friend, suddenly feeling the most intense confusion and uncertainty he had ever experienced. Leaning into Sven he exhaled shakily, looking up at the roof of the stables in thought. Whether time passed or froze he didn't know. In his own world he didn't hear the stable door open, not Sven's soft bray, nor the first few calls of his name. A gentle touch on his shoulder made him start, looking over he saw a small perfectly manicured hand resting on his broad shoulder. Following the hand to the arm it attached to he slowly looked up into the concerned bleu eyes of Anna, dressed in a light green dinner gown.

"Kristoff? What's going on? You weren't at lunch, or dinner for that matter, so I came out to find you." She inquired, her voice calm, but laced with obvious worry.

"I'm…fine. Just thinking. Sorry I didn't realize what time it was, I didn't mean to miss both meals." He answered, trying to act like nothing was amiss. Watching the woman's reaction he knew she wasn't convinced.

"Why is Sven in his harness?" Anna asked, observing her suitor closely, searching for any indications of what was obviously upsetting him. When his only response was to look openly sheepish bleu eyes widened, a small hand clapping over her mouth.

"You were leaving weren't you?" She whispered, trying to convince herself it was wrong. Kristoff wincing and looking away only confirmed her fear.

"Why would you do that?!" She cried, hands clenching in her skirt while she awaited a response. Getting none she fell to her knees beside him, touching his arm with a shaking hand. Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper, and laced with emotion.

"Are you…bored with me?"

Looking over at her with wide brown eyes Kristoff quickly shook his head, finding his voice once again.

"N-no! Of course not! You're perfect! And sweet, and loving and everything a princess should be!" He began, turning to face her, taking her hands in his.

"But I'm…a mess. I'm everything a princess shouldn't be with." He finished softly, looking down at their hands in sadness.

"Who told you that?" Anna demanded, clutching his hand tight in her small fingers.

"It doesn't matter Anna. All that matters is that they're right. I mean look at me." Taking his hand away from hers he motioned to himself in disgust.

"I'm poorly dressed, poorly groomed, I almost always smell like reindeer no matter how hard or how often I wash and- stop it Sven!" He snapped when the reindeer nudged his side, indicating he didn't appreciate the jab at his smell.

Placing a hand on his cheek Anna leaned closer, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Stop. You're snapping at Sven for no reason. Apologize." Giving the woman a soft glare he looked towards the affronted Sven, mumbling a quiet apology.

"Now about your 'imperfections'." She began, using both hands to make him face her, brown eyes meeting bleu.

"I think you're wonderful. I wouldn't change you at all. I know you're not perfect, or princely, and that's why I love you. You treat me like an equal, not like a princess. When you have conversations with Sven it's the cutest thing, and when you always come find me when you come home, no matter what, that makes me so happy. I don't want you to be more than what you already are. I want you exactly like this, even if that's poorly dressed poorly groomed and smelling of reindeer. I wouldn't change a thing. So don't…don't just get the idea to up and leave, okay?" The smile on her face was tentative, as if she was unsure if he would accept or reject her words. When his hands reached up to cover her own on his face, the smile grew until it reached it's limits, stretching elegantly across her regal face.

Closing his eyes he smiled softly, hands covering hers before pulling them away, holding her hands tight. Seeing her smile directed at him he understood why he couldn't leave. Whether it was accepted by everyone or not, this was where he belonged, with her. With this amazing, gentle woman who had taken him in when she could have just left him with his reindeer and ice, but instead chose to love him for just who he was.

"I love you." He uttered, delighting in the smile he was given in response, wrapping both arms around her when she collapsed against his chest, small hands fisted in his shirt.

"That's the first time you've ever said it." She whispered, voice sounding near thick with tears.

"I know. It's the first time I knew I meant it and it was okay." He answered, stroking her hair softly.

After a few minutes of silence she sat up, looking into his eyes she demanded an answer.

"Who told you all those things?"

"No one I-"

"Don't lie to me Kristoff. You promised me you wouldn't shut me out like this." She pressed, taking his hand once more. Her eyes began to water at the thought of someone telling him he wasn't worth anything. He was amazing, everything she could wish for and so much more, and he thought so little of himself that it actually hurt her.

Looking away he sighed, unconsciously circling the pad of his thumb over her pulse point on her wrist, an action that usually calmed him.

"Lord Antoine. He mistook me for a servant today, and when I attempted to correct him and tell him I was your suitor he refused to believe me."

Face scrunching up in disgust she snorted, making the blonde give a small smile at her unladylike noise.

"He's so pretentious. Did you know he came here to court me? Every time I've informed him I'm spoken for he refuses to listen, insisting since he sees no man it must be a ploy to play hard to get. I'll be glad he's gone in the morning." She grumbled, furious with the visiting dignitary.

Pulling her close Kristoff kissed the top of her head, smiling softly.

"After tomorrow you won't have to see him again."

"Thank god." She mumbled, burying her face in his tunic.

Eventually the couple left the stables, quietly traversing the halls until they reached the princess's chamber. Giving her a brief kiss Kristoff smiled once her door was shut and returned to his own room, eager for the new day, and departure of Antoine.

The following morning met them at the dock, watching as Antoine's things were loaded aboard his vessel. Standing a bit further back Anna and Kristoff watched as he bade far well to Elsa, before he turned to them, eyes widening when they fell on the tall blonde.

"You! Why were the things I told you to do not done last night? I gave you orders! You should be fired immediately!" He screeched, clearly affronted.

"He doesn't take orders from anyone." Anna announced proudly.

"Well except Elsa." Kristoff muttered, looking at the amused blonde behind the Spaniard.

"I told you from the beginning I was in a courtship, and here I present my suitor, Royal Ice Master, Kristoff Bjorgman."

Sneering Antoine turned on his heel, quickly boarding the vessel, snapping at his crew to leave.

"Oh Anna." Elsa chastised, though the smile she wore spoke her true feelings.

Turning to Kristoff the redhead grinned before raising up on her toes to kiss him happily, reveling in Antoine's shriek of disgust. Pulling away she smiled, taking Elsa's hand and Kristoff's arm.

"Come on. We have a lunch to finally enjoy together."


End file.
